


Is This Okay?

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this—is this okay?” Sousuke whispered, hand cupping Rin through his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is... my first... attempt at sin......... there’s more to this story but this is all I’ve got and I’m... going to die of embarrassment...

“Is this—is this okay?” Sousuke whispered, hand cupping Rin through his jeans.

Rin nodded as he shifted against his hand, unable to respond as he moved in a tantalizing rhythm. His breath was hot against Sousuke’s neck and he could feel it bouncing back and settling onto his own cheeks. His ears were burning and Sousuke was fairing no better. They were both a blushing, hot, eager mess of clumsy kisses and cautious touching.

He got up onto his knees and reached back to tug his pants down. He heard Sousuke’s breath stop and felt him arch, accidentally brushing against him with his knee. Rin bit his lip as he pushed himself up onto his hands, kicking off his pants as Sousuke tugged down his own. Rin’s hands went down to help, unzipping the pants further and grabbing them by the loose fabric around his knees and pulling. When both were removed Rin dropped down against Sousuke, rolling his hips into his without warning.

The heat of rubbing together was palpable and the gasps in Rin’s ears encouraging. He could feel the warmth of Sousuke’s hands which were hovering at his sides, wondering where to settle. Rin grabbed one and dragged it along his side until the pads of Sousuke’s fingers found themselves just above his waist band. He let go of them then, not wanting to pressure him if he didn’t want to, but Sousuke’s fingers followed their chosen path and dipped below the cotton.

Rin shivered at the foreign touch and dragged kisses along Sousuke’s neck in time with the hand that was running along his lower abdomen. Curious fingers sliding down the line of his V before pulling back and gliding over to repeat on the other side. The back of his knuckle following the dip, and his nail just grazing against his skin.

“Sousuke,” Rin hissed, shivers running up and down his spine as the other continued to tease. Sousuke stopped his movements, eyes darting up to Rin’s looking much like he had thought he had done something wrong. Rin’s smirk went soft at the sides before he kissed the other.

“Touch me,” he mumbled against his lips and Sousuke nodded, nose brushing against Rin’s as he did. His hand did as it was told, though fingers hesitant and painfully sweet as they wrapped around him. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as Sousuke began to pump him. Rin tried to tug is underwear down more, giving the other more room.

Rin let out a stuttered breath as Sousuke’s free hand started to roam, no longer afraid, and growing bolder with each move. His fingers spread wide on the soft skin of Rin’s ass, pulling him ever closer. Rin balanced himself on one elbow, resting his head against Sousuke’s shoulder as his own hand made a trail down Sousuke’s chest. He rubbed at the soft skin of his lower stomach, watching it shudder and clench before taking a handful of Sousuke’s clothed dick.

Sousuke’s hands stopped moving all at once and Rin picked his head up, seeing Sousuke’s shut tight, breathing coming out in hot slower bursts. “Wait—Rin that,” he stuttered eyes finally fluttering open, looking at the other.

“You don’t like it?” Rin asked and Sousuke shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just feels so,” he groaned, words lost as Rin dipped his hand below his boxers, wrapping slim fingers around his shaft. Sousuke’s eyes squeezed closed again and his mouth fell open, Rin using that to his advantaged he placed hot open mouth kisses against his lips. He stopped for a second, hooking his fingers around Sousuke’s underwear and tugging them down and out of the way. He saw Sousuke’s eyes open and a question on his lips before Rin slid their bare shafts together and everything went hot and cloudy.

They rocked against each other, panting and groaning into each other’s ears, Rin’s hand coming down to hold them against each other. Sousuke kept glancing down at them at first, watching with dark eyes lustful and curious before he placed a hand over Rin’s and they began to pump together. Rin moaned into Sousuke’s neck, not having the strength to keep himself up as they moved together, closer and closer, the heat spread across his skin, radiating out and somehow coiling in at the same time. He felt Sousuke’s long fingers graze the soft skin of his balls and all form of thought left him, everything going blank.

His body jerked against Sousuke’s, shuddering as he was pumped through his orgasm. He felt Sousuke arch into him, legs taught against his as he pushed them off the bed, a breathless moan in his ear. When they came back down and Rin’s breath and words returned to him he sat up, uncomfortable with the sticky mess caught between them. He looked at Sousuke who was staring at him, messy hair and eyes wide, as though he could not believe what had happened.

Rin felt his own self-consciousness creep up his neck and color his ears, but he smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. “Did it feel good?”

“Do you really need to ask?”  


**Author's Note:**

> [my sinner tumblr](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com)


End file.
